A Dose Of Your Own Medicine
by Blak n Blu
Summary: hermiones gone over a big change and everyone who sees her are surprsed, including Malfoy. But Malfoy's not gonna let his shock show through. hermione knows shes pretty and shes talked about in the whole male population. malfoy's gettin jealous, whats goi
1. Changes

A/N: This HP Fanfic is written by my friend and I. Hope you like it!!!!!!! Read and enjoy. And all reviews welcome(^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for this story's plot, everything else is JK Rowlings.unfortunately(  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Changes.  
  
It was after the Christmas Holidays and she was sitting in front of her dressing table at home looking at herself in the mirror, looking at a girl who had undergo a dramatic change over the Christmas. She was already in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and was ready to go back after a jolly Christmas. The reflection on the mirror she was looking at showed that she was no longer the bushy haired, know-it-all, undeveloped Hermione Granger. To tell you the truth, she used to be an overall nerd in looks and brains. Now she was a beautiful, healthy young lady whose curves have grown, portraying a pretty much perfect body for a girl of sixteen. As for her looks, once she had arrived home for Christmas, her cousin from America eagerly said, "Oh Hermione, I just HAVE to give you a new makeover!" This was probably because her cousin was a girl of eighteen whose dream was to become a famous make up artist. Then over the next two days, she practically bought her a new wardrobe, practiced putting on make up on themselves and each other and everything you can think of that a girl would do to make themselves look good. But the last and probably the thing that made her look the most different was the change they made to her bushy brown hair. Now Hermione's hair was perfectly straight and fell to the middle of her back when let down. The day before she was to leave for Hogwarts she also decided to dye or streak her hair. Hermione thought about what she could do and decided that it would be very funny to mock Draco Malfoy (her arch enemy), so she dyed her hair silvery blonde, identical to his. That day, it took her quite awhile to get used to her new look as she could feel everyone's (mostly the male population) gaze on her wherever she went. But by the time she had got ready to go back to Hogwarts she had become accustomed to it and she liked the way it made her feel noticed.  
  
*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
He was walking towards the Hogwart's Express when a very pretty young girl with silvery blonde hair caught his eye. Perhaps it was because of her hair, but no one usually caught his attention. He didn't know anybody who had the exact same colour hair as him and transfer students usually didn't come in the middle of the school year. Who could this be?  
  
*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
She felt somebody's gaze on her so she turned around to see who it was, Surprisingly it was not Harry but Harry's arch enemy, Malfoy! She laughed silently when she saw his dead straight smack-on-the-face shocked face. She knew he was either looking at her hair all her new looks as well as thinking 'OMG! she looks..good!'(A/N: Hermione is not vain! She just knows what Draco's thinking because it's pretty much what every other guy who stares at her in that way is thinking, some of the ones she met had even said it out aloud!) Immediately after seeing his face, she slapped on a big smirk, turned around and walked off to her usual carriage at the end of the train.  
  
*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
She looked right at him, smirked and walked away. How dare she do that!!!! But for some reason his heart also felt a pang of something that he couldn't explain. What was it?????? Was it disappointment?!?! NO WAY, it couldn't have been. He put his pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and walked onto the train to the usual compartment at the end.  
  
*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Neither Draco or Hermione knew that their compartments A/N. carriges, rooms- whatever you want to call them because I don't know what they're called were right across the hall from each other, because Hermione went into the carriage before Draco did, and plus there were so many rowdy first years going back to Hogwarts from spending a jolly Christmas at home with their families so they couldn't hear each other. The clock struck 11 and they were off, back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N Did you like it? Plz Read n Review!!!!!!(^_^) 


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments

A/N: This HP Fanfic is written by my friend and I. Hope you like it!!!!!!! Read and enjoy. And all reviews welcome (the more the beta) (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for this story's plot, everything else is JK Rowlings.unfortunately(  
  
Chapter 2 He didn't have his little lanky stick-like figure anymore. (a/n every1 from sbhs n sghs- think'v max! | hahaha STICK) He had all his muscles in his chest, arms and abs were all developed because of all the quidditch training he had done over the holidays. Even if it was snowing and cold, he loved the feeling of the air under him and the wind blowing in his hair. He had pushed himself harder and harder in training for quidditch because he wanted to beat Dumbledore's stupid Golden Boy, Harry bloody Potter. All the training had its effects, his body used to ache after practice but after the few weeks of Christmas Holidays he had grown used to it all and understood the saying "no pain, no gain."  
  
Draco was just sitting in his usual carriage, Crabbe and Goyle stayed at Hogwarts because they wanted to raid the kitchens every 5 minutes or something like that. Draco didn't care about those two fools anymore. He used to feel powerful and as though he had the upper hand for everything when they were next to him, but now he was a boy grown up into a man pretty much. Now because he is in the middle of his 6th year and matured a lot since 1st year, he didn't need them anymore. It shows everybody that he doesn't need bodyguards to walk around Hogwarts. He comes in top in all of his subjects, tie with know-it-all mudblood Granger.  
  
So this semester he said to himself that he was going to get higher marks than that filthy mudblood. He opened his black a/n sorry! Can't help it!=( shoulder bag and took out his DADA textbook: "The Complete Guide To Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts," and lost himself in the book. (a/n. u no. like da song loose urself by Eminem?... loose urself in da book. man im lame az hell but yeah *shrugz* wateva.sori ppl bout all da stupid a/ns n im sorry if u cant read diz abreviatd writin if u cant- tell us in ur review!)  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the hallway, Hermione wasn't reading as usual but was listenin to Enimen's Cleaning Out My Closet. To add to her make-over, her cousin introduced her to a whole new world of music. With Ja Rule, J.Lo, Usher, Eminem, Ashanti, Sum 41, D12, Destiny's Child, DJ Sammy, Sash, Nick Skitz, Misteeq, Interactive and a whole lot more. Pretty weird since it is a mix of dance, R & B, hip-hop, rap and etc.  
  
She started the song and because it was one of her favorite songs from Eminem, she listened to it a lot, so she sang along with it:A/N can u imagine Hermione rapping??  
  
[Intro:] Where's my snare? I have no snare on my headphones There you go Yeah Yo yo  
  
[Verse #1] Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times Sick of this mind, of the mother fucking kid that's behind All this commotion, emotions run deep as oceans exploding Tempers flaring from parents just blow em off and keep going Not taking nothing from no one, give em hell long as I'm breathing Keep kicking ass in the morning, and taking names in the evening Leaving with the taste of sour with vinegar in they mouth See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out Look at me now, I betcha probably sick of me now Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now  
  
[Chorus x2] I'm sorry mama I never meant to hurt you I never meant make you cry But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet One More Time  
  
I'm sorry mama I never meant to hurt you I never meant make you cry But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet Ha!  
  
[Verse #2] I got some skeletons in my closet And I don't know if no one knows it So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it I'ma expose it, I'll take you back to '73 Before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD I was a baby maybe I was just a couple of months My faggot father must've had his panties up in a bunch 'Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye No I don't, on second thought I just fucking wished he would die I look at Hailey, and I couldn't picture leaving her side Even if I hated Kim, I grin my teeth and I try to make it work With her at least for Hailie's sake I maybe made some mistakes But I'm only human but I'm man enough to face them today What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun Cause I'd of killed em, shit I would've shot Kim and them both It's my life, I'd like to welcome ya'll to the Eminem show  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
[Verse #3] Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissing But put yourself in my position, just try to invision Witnessing your mama popping prescription pills in the kitchen Bitching that someone's always going through her purse when shit's missing Going through public housing systems, victim of munchasen syndrome My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'Til I grew up, now I blew up it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, ma? So you could try to justify the way you treated me, ma? But guess what, your getting older now and it's cold when your lonely And Nathan's growing up so quick he's gonna know that your phoney And Hailie's getting so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful But you'll never see her, she wont even be at your funeral *hahaha* See what hurts me the most, is you won't admit you was wrong Bitch, do your song, keep telling yourself that you was a mum But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get You selfish bitch, I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit! Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me? Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
After a while, she started to get sick of listening to music and having the earphones from the Discman,( she enchanted to work in a magical community,) in her ear and decided to walk around the train to see if anybody that she knew was there and also to get rid of the cramp in her legs. It just so happened that the occupant of the carriage across the corridor opened their door at the same time.  
  
~!~ !!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ After reading for half an hr, (with his mind on Granger for half of the time) he had a headache. He put away his book and decided to go for a walk around the train to stretch his aching legs. Just when he opened his door, the door to the carriage opposite him also slid open.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~ "Granger," Draco spat  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said at the same time with the same amount of hatred  
  
"Well, well, well what do you know. Mudblood can talk without her two bodyguards," smirked Malfoy as he leant against the doorframe  
  
Mimicking his movements and voice, she also leant on her doorframe and said, "Well, well well so the pureblood spoilt brat idiot bastard learnt how to talk for himself without his two goons hey?"  
  
Startled by her response he quickly stood up straight again and looked at her and hissed "Bitch"  
  
" Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow, how long did it take YOU to figure that out," Hermione sarcastically and then added, "bastard." Then she stood up straight and looked at him while he was shooting daggers at her, ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo if only looks could kill.  
  
It would actually look quite funny because to anyone who didn't know these two, e.g. 1st years, but saw them just glaring at each other; both pretty tall, both good lookin (handsome for Draco and beautiful for Hermione) and both with platinum silvery blonde hair. It would look as though they were sister and brother having a sibiling fight. How wrong were they.  
  
Then they each turned to the right and left (opposite direction each) and walked away, or rather stalked away in Draco's case.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~! Hermione felt proud, happy and good about shoving back his insults.  
  
'Ha! Let him have a dose of his own medicine' she thought while humming as she walked away.  
  
She giggled a bit thinking about the shocked look on Malfoy's face when she made him really shocked and ticked him off with her sarcastic response to his insult.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Draco was now in his extra-dangerous-take-caution-and-hide bad mood and was snapping and barking at whatever breathed loudly. Everybody who he snapped at started whispering to their friends about how much he reminded them of Professor Snape at school. They moved back into their carriage and continued with their little busy body business. He found another empty carriage and stayed there for the rest of the trip, well what was left of it, fuming as hell, until they all arrived back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N Read n Review (^_^) thx 


End file.
